Second Try At Love
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Opie/OC Jax/OC Happy/OC - Three friends all in love with men they shouldn't be. Three women who all have to fight for the one they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha. More characters' names might be added later.

**Note:** In this story some things might follow the show and some might now. In this story it's been at least a year since Donna was killed.

**Chapter 1**

Twenty-six year old Cassandra Delaney walked out of the office at Teller-Morrow, after talking to a customer. She had asked the customer to take a seat in the office while she went to talk to the mechanic who was working on his bike. When she stepped out of the office and into the garage she spotted the man she was looking for. Unsure if it was fortunate or not for her, the man she had been in love with almost all her life was standing with him. Cassandra took a deep breath, and then she headed over to the two.

Jackson Teller noticed his best friend and co-worker on her way over and smiled. He knew she was in love with his best friend Harry Winston. Meanwhile Opie noticed the woman also and took a deep breath that he slowly let out. He didn't know why, but he had been feeling very confused, lately, when it came to Cassandra. As she walked over Opie gave her the once over. He started at her long curly chocolate brown hair. Next he glanced at her blue eyes and light pink lips. Lastly he scanned over the rest of her body starting at her voluptuous breasts, down to her curvy hips, and ending at her red painted toenails that were showing thanks to the heels she wore.

"Hey boys." Cassandra said with a smile.

"Hey Cassie." Jax said before glancing back at the bike he was working on.

"Hey Andy." Opie said smiling at her.

Cassandra prayed she wasn't blushing after Opie called her his nickname for her. She smiled at him and then looked at Jax.

"How much longer you gonna be workin on this?"

"A while…why?" Jax asked without looking away from the bike.

Cassandra placed one hand on her hip and the other hand she used to hit Jax in the head.

"Dammit Jax the owner of that is in the office wonderin when his bike is gonna be done. Now how about you be a good boy and give me a guesstimate or I'll be forced to stick my foot in your ass!"

Opie couldn't help but laugh as Cassandra stood there glaring at Jax. Jax just smirked at Cassandra as he looked at her.

"A while." Jax said.

Cassandra went to go hit him but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her away.

"Dammit Ope! Come on! I could take him." Cassandra yelled still swinging towards Jax.

"I know you could Andy. But if you kill him who will take care of Abel? And who would we mess with?" Opie asked wondering why he was enjoying feeling her in his arms.

"Yeah you're right." Cassandra said before looking back at Jax.

"Tell the guy it will be about an hour. I've already got the parts I need."

Cassandra nodded and was about to head back towards the office when she stopped.

"Ope if you're gonna be here for lunch then don't forget to let me know what you want. I'm pickin up lunch today."

"Isn't that why we have a prospect?" Jax asked.

"Jax, I told Clay and Kip I would go get lunch. I gotta meet Sam for lunch anyways."

Jax nodded and went back to work on the bike. Cassandra just shook her head and went back into the office. She told the customer how long it would be and watched as he nodded before leaving. She heard the door open and looked up to see Opie.

"Where is lunch comin from today?" He asked as he sat down in one of the chairs across from her.

"I'm getting it from Sam's restaurant. Do you want your usual or do you wanna try something different?"

Opie smiled at the mention of their friend Samantha's restaurant that cooked what he thought was the best food ever.

"Yeah get me the chicken fried steak dinner…"

"With mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and mac n cheese?" Cassandra asked with a smile.

Opie nodded returning her smile.

"Ok well I'm actually fixing to leave. I've gotta give Sam this info for the carnival fundraiser. I'll be back shortly with the food. Will you tell the other yahoos?"

Opie laughed as he headed back into the garage. He went back to where Jax was and told him that Cassandra would be back shortly with the food.

"I hope she remembers to give that carnival info to her. Mom will flip the fuck out if she don't."

"She said she was going to. Sam's place catering the carnival?"

"Yeah. She's doin all the food. Thank God she has a large staff. I think they're gonna have four different booths spread out at different ends.

Opie nodded slowly.

"I don't think Cassie is workin at the carnival. I don't think she's goin with anyone either." Jax said hesitantly.

Opie looked at Jax confused.

"What are you suggesting?"

"You were gonna take the kids right?" Jax asked.

When Opie nodded Jax continued. "Well I saw the way you were lookin at her the other night at my mom's family dinner…why don't you ask Cassie to go with yall?"

"Who are you gonna take?"

"Me, myself, and I my friend. I offered my services to Sam though."

"I'm sure you did." Opie said with a smirk.

"What? So I like Sam. Big deal."

"Well at least she knows what the deal with SAMCRO is thanks to Andy." Opie said.

"Yeah…man I just thought about something. If you and Cassie got together…it would be like keeping it all in the SAMCRO family. Your dad and hers are members and so are you. She would be a member if she was a man."

Opie just shook his head after he popped Jax in the back of his. It was then his friend's words clicked into his brain.

'Do I wanna date Big Otto's only daughter?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha. More characters' names might be added later.

**Chapter 2**

Twenty-five year old Samantha Dillon was looking over some menu choices for her restaurant when Cassandra came through her office door.

"Hey Cass. The boys lunch is almost ready." Samantha told her smiling at her friend.

Cassandra nodded and sat in one of the chairs across from Samantha's desk. Samantha noticed the far off look on her friend's face.

"What's wrong Cass?" Samantha asked concerned.

"I had to go talk to Jax about the bike he was working on."

"What did Jax do this time?" Samantha asked with a smirk.

"Besides the usual attitude he and I exchange, nothing. Opie was working in the shop with him today."

A light bulb seemed to go on for Samantha in her mind. She too knew how Cassandra felt about their longtime friend.

"Did you talk to him Cass?"

"Yeah a little. I just feel like it's no use Sam. He's never gonna see me as anything except the little girl who used to hang around with him and Jax with her hair in pigtails. That and he'll never be ready to move on from Donna. Plus do you really think my dad would be ok with me datin a member?" Cassandra said sadly.

Samantha felt bad for her friend. She knew exactly how she felt.

"We're two peas in a pod Cass. Jax only sees me as the little tomboy who used to run around with yall."

Cassandra nodded sadly before sighing. It was then Samantha got a good idea.

"Hey isn't Gemma havin another dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. Since the boys are workin on the stands at the fairgrounds for the carnival, she's bringing food to them to feed them. She's already asked me if you and I could help set up the food. We're both invited to dinner as well. Why?"

"Well I don't need to stay here today. Since Gemma is also at the shop…why don't we go get pampered? We've got those gift certificates to use that your mom gave us for your birthday." Samantha said smiling.

Cassandra sat there and thought about her friend's idea. It definitely had potential.

"Let me get back to the shop with the food. I'll talk to Clay and Gemma and see if it's ok. I'll call you as soon as I get an answer." Cassandra said standing up.

Samantha nodded and walked out of her office with her friend and headed towards the counter.

"Hey Mindy? Is the boys' lunch ready?" Samantha asked her cashier.

The young woman nodded and placed a few bags containing take-out containers on the counter. Samantha grabbed a few of the bags while Cassandra grabbed the rest. Samantha then walked outside to Cassandra's Chevrolet Tahoe. After setting the food on the floorboard, Samantha watched her friend climb into the driver's side. Cassandra rolled down her window before speaking to her friend.

"I'll call you as soon as I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Boss Man." Cassandra said with a smirk.

Samantha nodded and watched her friend drive off. As soon as Samantha got back into her restaurant, she dialed a familiar number on her cell phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the phone answered.

"Hey it's Sam. Cass is on her way there with yall's lunch."

"And you want me to do what about it Sammy?" The voice asked.

"Jackson Teller you better get your sorry ass out to her car when she gets there. It's all yall's food she has so you can help carry it in. If I find out you didn't help, I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"Ok Sammy. I'll help her with the food." Jax's voice said.

Samantha told him bye and then flipped her cell phone shut. She headed towards her office and then placed another call.

"Teller-Morrow…" A woman's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey Gemma it's Samantha."

"Hey Sam. What can I do for you?"

"Well while Cass was here earlier, I noticed she seemed a little upset." Samantha said.

"Yeah I noticed Ope was here." Gemma said sadly.

"Well I was wondering if she could get off a little early today. We've got those gift certificates that Luann gave us. I was thinking she could use some pampering." Samantha said hopefully.

"You know what that's not a bad idea. In fact I'll meet yall at the Salon and get a little pampering done too. Clay can watch the office. Cassie and I will meet you there in about an hour."

"Ok. Thanks Gemma. I'll see yall in an hour."

Gemma and Samantha both told each other bye and then both hung up their phones. When Cassandra got to the shop, she had to admit she was very surprised that Jax came out to help her with the bags.

"And what do I owe this honor?" Cassandra asked Jax as he opened her passenger door.

"Just thought I'd be nice since it's our food after all." Jax replied smiling.

Cassandra shook her head and just laughed.

"Sam called you didn't she?" Cassandra asked with a knowing smirk.

Jax just glared at his younger friend. The two headed inside the clubhouse and set the food on one of the bigger tables. The guys immediately started grabbing for their food. Cassandra had to admit she was glad Samantha and Mindy had labeled the containers with the guys' names. Cassandra grabbed her soda and sat on a chair at an empty table. Gemma had already informed her of their plans. She was just waiting for Gemma to finish eating. Opie noticed that Cassandra was sitting by herself. He grabbed one of the extra sets of silverware and walked over to her table.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Cassandra looked up and noticed Opie. She slowly nodded though she was confused why he was sitting with her instead of Jax. Opie sat next to her and opened the containers containing his food.

"Did you eat at Sam's?" Opie asked.

"No. I'm not hungry enough to eat a whole meal."

"How about half a meal?" Opie asked gesturing to his food.

"Opie that's your lunch. I'm not gonna eat it."

"I insist. Don't make me feed you Andy." Opie told her.

Cassandra could tell by the look on his face that he was dead serious. She reached out and took the set of silverware he was holding out to her. She then started to share his lunch with him. Meanwhile Gemma and Clay were watching the two and being unobvious.

"What do you make of that?" Clay asked his wife.

"I think it's time Ope moved on. Cass is a good girl and will be good to him and the kids. Plus she understands the life."

Clay nodded completely agreeing with his wife. Though both were wondering if Big Otto and Luann would approve of their only daughter with a member of SAMCRO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha. More characters' names might be added later.

**Chapter 3**

After everyone was done eating, Gemma and Cassandra headed out to go meet Samantha at the salon. The three women got facials, massages, manicures, and pedicures. The three women were shopping in the boutique next door to the salon when Gemma decided to get some questions answered.

"So Sam…what's up with you and my son? And Cassie what's goin on with you and Ope?"

"Me and Jax? Are you kidding? Jax is hung up on Tara and only sees me as the little tomboy who used to run around with him, Ope, and Cass." Samantha said sadly.

"As for Ope and I? It's hopeless. It's like I told Sam earlier, he only sees me as the little girl in pigtails who followed him and Jax around. Plus he'll never move on after Donna." Cassandra said just as sadly as Samantha.

Gemma just shook her head at the two women. It was then she had an idea.

"You girls wanna get their attention?" Gemma asked with a smirk.

Samantha and Cassandra shared a look before glancing at Gemma.

"What do you have in mind Gem?" Cassandra asked.

"Let's get you two some clothes. Actually write down your sizes for me, and I'll pick out the clothes for yall. Then I want you two to meet me at my house at six ok?"

Cassandra and Samantha looked at Gemma both a little hesitant to agree. They trusted Gemma so they nodded.

"Ok Sam can you get Cass back to the shop? Cass tell Clay I'll see him at home."

Cassandra and Samantha both nodded and left Gemma alone to shop. When Cassandra started to walk into Teller-Morrow, Clay hollered out to her. Cassandra turned to face her godfather with a smile on her face.

"Yes Clay?"

"Where's Gemma?" Clay asked with his hands on his hips.

"She's at the boutique next to the salon. She had some things she needed to get. She said she would see you at home."

Clay nodded and then began to speak.

"Well get back in the office then. We got some customers comin in to pick up their bikes or cars."

Cassandra nodded at Clay and headed into the office. When she got off of work, she headed out to her SUV to leave. When she tried to start it though, the engine wouldn't turn over. She tried two more times before groaning in frustration.

"What the hell?" Cassandra asked before climbing out of the car.

Jax and Opie noticed Cassandra lift up the hood to her SUV and look under the hood. They then noticed her body stiffen.

"Something is wrong." Jax said.

Opie nodded and the two walked over to where Cassandra was parked.

"What's wrong Cassie?" Jax asked.

"Some stupid jackass fucked with my car. Look at this shit. They cut hoses and wires."

Jax and Opie both looked under the hood and noticed what Cassandra was talking about. Both men grew very angry. No one fucked with a crow or a family member of a crow.

"Who the fuck would be stupid enough to fuck with my car in front of Teller-Morrow?" Cassandra asked angrily.

Jax happened to notice Clay watching them with a smirk on his face. He had a good idea who the idea to fuck with Cassandra's car was. He just couldn't believe his mom and stepfather would do this. Then again he understood because like them he wanted Cassandra and Opie together. He decided to further their plan.

"Ope you're done for the day. Why don't you give Cassie a ride home?" Jax suggested.

Opie looked at Cassandra. "Is that ok with you Andy? I don't mind."

Cassandra wearily nodded. She just felt the day couldn't get any worse. She wanted to go home. Jax then looked at his friend.

"I'll get this into one of the bays and get it fixed myself Cassie. It'll be ready for you tomorrow morning ok? I'll get my mom to pick up your stuff that's in it."

"Thanks Jax. But there is nothing in there that I have to have tonight. I'll see you later." Cassandra said before hugging her friend.

Jax just placed a quick kiss on her cheek and took her extra set of car keys she held out to him. She grabbed her helmet that Clay had given her for her birthday and walked over to where Opie was waiting for her on his bike. She climbed on behind him after putting her helmet on. She wrapped her arms around Opie's waist slowly. She was very glad she had decided to wear pants today.

'Please God don't let me embarrass myself.' Cassandra thought.

"You ready?" Opie yelled over the sound of his motorcycle.

Cassandra just gave a small squeeze to his waist. Opie pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of Cassandra's house. When he pulled up into her driveway, he turned off his bike. Cassandra slowly climbed off his bike and then took off her helmet. Opie couldn't help but watch as her long brown hair blew in the breeze.

"Thanks for the ride Opie. I really appreciate it." Cassandra said to him as she hugged him.

Opie smiled and hugged her back. "It wasn't a problem Andy. Really I didn't mind."

"Well I better get inside. I think after today a hot shower is in order. Then I gotta go meet my mom and Gemma at Gemma's." Cassandra told him.

"Yeah I gotta get goin too. I gotta go switch the bike for the truck and get the kids from day care."

Cassandra nodded. She knew Opie had gotten a new truck but she had yet to see it.

"Well…bye Opie." Cassandra said as she walked towards her front door.

"Bye Andy." Opie yelled before he started his bike and left.

After taking a shower and getting redressed, Cassandra noticed it was 5:45 pm.

"Shit! How the hell am I supposed to get to Gemma's?" She asked aloud.

Before she could walk over to her phone to call Samantha, her doorbell rang. Cassandra headed over towards the door and looked out the peephole. She noticed Jax and couldn't help but wonder why he was there. She opened her door slowly.

"Hey Jax. What are you doin here?"

"Well since your car is in the shop still, I thought I'd bring you to my mom's."

Cassandra smiled and walked to the table in her entry way. She grabbed her purse and her keys along with her helmet.

"You never did show me your new helmet." Jax told her as she was locking her front door.

Cassandra handed him her helmet as they walked to his bike. Jax noticed it was a shiny black like his. He noticed on the back of the helmet was a deep red rose with thorns on its stem. From the thorns there was blood drops. Under the rose were the words 'Every rose has its thorns'.

"Guns N Roses?" Jax asked remembering the song.

"Well actually for me its just a way of saying I'm not perfect. I got the idea from my dad since he calls me Rose."

Jax just nodded and soon the two were off to Gemma and Clay's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha. More characters' names might be added later.

**Chapter 4**

When it was finally time for the women to head to the fairgrounds, Samantha and Cassandra were in one of Gemma's guest bathrooms. Neither could believe what they were seeing in the mirror.

"Am I really lookin at me?" Cassandra asked her friend.

"Yeah Cass you are. I gotta say you look hot my friend."

"I'm just surprised my mom was ok with this. She has to know why Gemma did this." Cassandra said.

"She does. Your mom talked to me earlier. She likes the idea of you and Opie. We all do Cass…"

"But?" Cassandra asked hesitantly.

"Look you're my best friend and like family to me. I can be straight with you right?"

"Of course you can Sam. What is it?"

"I don't want you to end up like Donna. While they've all tried to hide the truth from us…we both know who was behind that really. I'm just worried for you. I don't wanna lose my best friend."

"You won't Samantha. Don't think I don't think about that either. I've been thinking about that since we figured out the truth a year ago when it happened. Clay, and all those other guys, knows if something happens to me, you, or my mom, they're all in deep shit. I ain't just talkin about getting their asses beat either."

Samantha nodded feeling a little better about her worries. The two women finally headed out of the bathroom and walked out to where Gemma and Luann were waiting. Luann looked at her only daughter and couldn't help but smile.

"You look so beautiful baby girl."

Cassandra smiled at her mom and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for helping me get ready Momma."

Luann just smiled. The four women all headed outside to leave for the fairgrounds. The two vehicles were already loaded with the last of the food. Cassandra couldn't help but laugh as she got behind the wheel of her mom's car that she was driving over for her.

"What's so funny Cass?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Look over at Gemma's car and then look at us."

Samantha looked over into Gemma's car and then looked at her and her friend. Samantha soon joined in with Cassandra's laughter. They couldn't help but find it funny that in Gemma's car, Gemma and Luann were both smoking a cigarette while in Luann's car, and Samantha and Cassandra were as well.

"You think we're the next them?" Samantha asked as they followed Gemma to the fairgrounds.

"If we are…I look forward to it. I admire and respect my mom and Gem. Mom tells me I need to learn patience sometimes though…especially when it comes to those little sweet butts that hang around."

Samantha couldn't help but laugh. Neither she nor Cassandra could tolerate the whores that hung around the guys when they partied…and when they didn't. Both women on quite a few occasions had to get physical with a few of them.

"Those whores need to learn to respect their elders." Samantha said angrily.

"They do get younger and younger don't they?" Cassandra asked laughing.

Soon the two women pulled up next to Gemma at the fairgrounds. When they stepped out of the car they looked around.

"Holy shit…"

Jax looked at Juice wondering what was wrong. He then followed Juice's line of vision and was shocked at what he saw. He immediately took out his phone and sent a text message to someone. At Opie's house, Opie was laying on the couch bored out of his mind. His mom had offered to watch the kids for the night. He couldn't help but be glad that she had moved back after Donna died. He heard his phone going off and flipped it open to see a text message from Jax.

_Get ur ass 2 fairgrounds now! Cass & Sammy r lookin HOT!_

Opie immediately perked up. He grabbed his cut and headed out to his bike after locking the front door. When he arrived at the fairgrounds ten minutes later, he saw Jax and walked over to him. Jax just gestured over to the table the women were putting the food on. Opie looked for Cassandra and when he found her, he was shocked.

"Holy hell…" Opie muttered.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Cassandra was dressed…well like Gemma. She wore a black button up shirt that was left unbuttoned to show a good portion of cleavage. She was also wore a pair of skin tight dark blue jeans. To finish off the outfit she had on a pair of knee high black leather boots that she wore over her jeans. Her long, curly brown hair was left down in loose curls. He also noticed Samantha who wore the same as Cassandra except wore a black and deep red corset top instead.

"Did we die? Is this heaven?"

"No I'm pretty sure we're in hell Ope. I know we're in hell cause Sam is killin me in that shit."

Opie couldn't help but laugh at Jax. He turned to look at Cassandra once more.

Meanwhile Samantha noticed Opie looking their way. She leaned towards Cassandra as she set down a stack of plates.

"Opie is here and he is starin at you."

Cassandra looked up and her eyes instantly met his. She smiled at him before going back to her work. Soon it was time for dinner. Gemma called all the men over. She made sure she had Samantha and Cassandra sit at the end of the table. She also made sure she left an open seat at the very end of the long rectangular table so Jax and Opie could sit next to the women. She couldn't help but grin as she saw the four finally sit down next to each other and begin talking and eating. She then got an idea. She leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear.

"I need you to hire Opie to help fix the shop Otto is giving to Cassandra for her twenty-seventh birthday next week."

"And when do you want me to do this?" Clay asked.

"What no argument?" Gemma asked surprised.

"You were right. Those two should be together. They'll both be good for one another."

"You can't hire him until after Otto gives it to her when she goes to see him with his lawyer on her birthday. I'll get her to come to the shop afterwards so we can give her that old car you and Jax fixed for her."

Clay nodded and told her he would do what she wanted.

"And Clay?"

Clay leaned back towards her to hear what she would be saying next.

"No more mistakes like the last time. If Cassandra gets hurt, or worse, its our asses."

Clay just nodded knowing his wife was correct. If something happened to Cassandra he knew he would be leaving the presidential seat of SAMCRO a lot sooner than he wanted. It wouldn't be the way he wanted to go out either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha. More characters' names might be added later.

**Chapter 5**

Cassandra was helping Samantha clean up when Samantha noticed Gemma and Luann talking. The two older women kept looking at them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Samantha asked her friend.

Cassandra looked over at where her mother and Gemma were sitting.

"Since they keep looking over here at us, I'd say they're probably talking about you, me, or both of us."

Cassandra was right too. Gemma had just asked Luann what she thought about Opie and Cassandra possibly dating.

"Honestly? Ope is a good guy Gem. After all the assholes that have hurt my baby, I want a good guy for her. I like Ope." Luann told her longtime friend.

"My question is…what would Otto think?" Gemma asked concerned.

"That's something that either Cassandra or Opie is gonna have to discuss with Otto. I don't see why he would mind since he knows Opie would protect her with his life."

Gemma nodded and soon the subject changed to Samantha and Jax.

"I think those two would be good together. Sam don't take Jax's shit like all the other whores he's dated." Luann said honestly.

Gemma nodded slowly while taking a puff off her cigarette.

"Yeah. That's one of the things I love about Cass and Sam. Both of them have grown up with Opie and Jax and have learned how to deal with them. I've been wanting Jax to open up his eyes and not only see Tara for the conniving bitch she is, but to also see Sam for the wonderful woman she is." Gemma said with a small amount of anger in her tone.

Luann just nodded fully agreeing with her friend.

"I can't believe my baby girl is gonna be twenty-seven next week." Luann said sadly.

Gemma couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Honey my son is twenty-nine. How do you think I feel?"

Luann and Gemma continued sitting there gossiping while Cassandra and Samantha finally took the last trash bag to the large dumpsters. When Cassandra set down the bag in her hands she felt Samantha lightly nudge her. She looked at her friend wondering what was going on.

"Look at that…" Samantha whispered.

Cassandra looked at what Samantha gestured lightly to. She was sure she was about to have a heart attack. The two women were now looking at Jax and Opie lifting bags into the dumpsters. They watched as the muscles in the men's backs worked.

"Ooh boy…" Cassandra whispered.

Samantha smiled at her friend.

"Now see Cass this is nice. Look what we have here…men doing the one thing they're good for…manual labor."

Cassandra couldn't help but laugh at her friend's words. Jax looked at the two women after he threw the last bag into the dumpsters. He then started to walk closer to them until he was right in front of Samantha.

"That's not the only thing we're good for." Jax said as he pressed himself against Samantha.

Samantha looked up at Jax with an innocent smile.

"Jax?" Samantha asked with a smile.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You…smell like garbage." Samantha said just before she pushed Jax back a few steps away.

Opie and Cassandra meanwhile just laughed at their two friends. Jax just grinned and walked over to Samantha and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jax what the hell?!" Samantha yelled angry and shocked.

"Time to get you back home before you turn into a pumpkin." Jax said as he started to walk towards the parking lot.

Cassandra just shook her head laughing as she heard her friend yelling at Jax as he walked.

"She wasn't your ride was she?" Opie asked.

Samantha shook her head no as she looked over her shoulder at Opie. She then turned to face him fully before she spoke.

"Actually my mom rode with Gem while I drove her car here with Sam." Cassandra paused to look around. "Though it looks like my mom left without me."

Opie couldn't help but smile as he threw his right arm around her shoulders.

"Well have no fear. Your knight on a shiny Harley is here."

Cassandra couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her left arm around Opie's waist.

"Thanks Ope. I knew I could count on my knight on a shiny black Harley."

Meanwhile from their hidden spot, Gemma and Luann watched the two climb onto Opie's Harley and take off. The two women smiled before sharing a high five.

"We've still got it." Gemma and Luann replied at the same time.

When Opie pulled into Cassandra's driveway, he found himself a little sad that the ride was over already. Cassandra felt the same way as well while she climbed off of his bike.

"Thanks for the ride…again." She said before laughing.

Opie just smiled back at her. He wanted to ask her to go to the carnival with him and the kids, but he didn't know if he should. It was after Cassandra told him bye and had walked inside, that he decided to do it. He shut off his bike, kicked the kick stand out, and walked to her door. He quickly knocked on the door before he lost his nerve.

"Who the hell?" Cassandra asked herself before walking back towards the front door and looking out the peephole.

"Hey Opie. Did you forget something?" She asked after opening the door.

Opie turned to face her and noticed she had taken off the boots she had been wearing, along with the button up shirt. She was now barefoot in jeans and a black tank top. She had also pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"Um…I was uh…what I mean is…" Opie started nervously.

Cassandra couldn't believe how nervous Opie was. She had never seen him so nervous before.

"What is it Opie?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me and the kids Friday night." Opie said slowly still nervous.

Cassandra stood in her front doorway surprised. She couldn't believe he had just asked her to go with him to the carnival.

"If you don't want to…it's ok. Really it is…" Opie hurried on to say.

Cassandra just smiled at him and took one of his large hands with her small ones.

"Opie I would love to go with yall. If need be we can take my SUV so there's room."

Opie seemed to consider her idea and nodded. He couldn't quit smiling once he heard her say she would love to go. He just pulled her into his arms for a hug. He placed a kiss on her temple before letting her go and bidding her goodbye for a second time. Cassandra just watched him leave before locking her door and going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha. More characters' names might be added later.

**Chapter 6**

Cassandra woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She heard someone in her kitchen and looked at her alarm clock.

'Who the fuck is in my house at eight am?' Cassandra wondered.

She slowly got up out of bed and walked slowly towards her kitchen. When she passed by one of her guest rooms she noticed the bed had been slept in. She continued on towards the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. She saw Jax sitting at the small table she had set up in front of the bay window in her kitchen.

"What happened this time?"

Jax looked up at Cassandra and weakly smiled. Cassandra just walked over and sat next to Jax on the bay window seat bench.

"Tara and I are done. I couldn't do it anymore Cassie. I told her I wasn't in love with her anymore. I told her I hoped that the feelings I had once had for her would return but they never did. She asked who the other woman was."

Cassandra just sat shocked at Jax's words. While she hoped he would break up with Tara, she never thought he would.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that everything I had said was the truth. She then said I was only saying all of that because of Samantha, my mom, and you. She asked if I had feelings for Sammy."

"What did you tell her?"

"I couldn't lie to her Cassie…not after everything she and I have been through. I told her that I really cared for Sammy…as more than a friend. She just kinda sat there for awhile. Then she looked at me and told me she hoped I would be happy. She also said I should tell Sammy how I felt."

Cassandra was really surprised now. She couldn't believe Tara had been this calm about it all. She would have to put Gemma on alert. She wanted to do that with Samantha too, but she knew that she couldn't before Jax told her how he really felt.

"There's something else Cassie…" Jax said slowly.

"What?" Cassandra asked worried with her hand over her eyes.

"I kissed Sammy last night."

Cassandra immediately removed her hand and looked at Jax shocked.

"Say what?"

"I kissed Samantha last night. I told her how I felt about her too. She told me she wasn't a home wrecker and couldn't be with me until Tara and I were over. I told her I broke up with Tara."

Cassandra felt speechless. She really didn't know what to say to what Jax had just revealed. She just got up out of her seat, walked over to Jax, and sat down on his lap. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you Jax. Though I'm sorry for your pain, but I'm so proud of you for what you've done."

Jax just smiled at her and hugged her back. When he pulled away, Cassandra noticed the smirk on his face.

"What?" Cassandra asked hesitantly.

"What's goin on with you and Ope?"

Jax knew there had to be something there with the way Cassandra just blushed.

"Opie invited me to the carnival with him and the kids." Cassandra finally told Jax after a few minutes of silence.

"And what did you tell him?" Jax asked as he rubbed his chin.

"I told him I'd love to go. Jax you and Samantha are the only two that know how long I've really been in love with Opie. Everyone else thinks it just happened like two years ago. I'm just afraid I'm gonna get hurt…or worse."

Jax barely heard her whisper the last two words, but he did in fact hear them. He just hugged Cassandra and kissed her temple.

"Cassie do you trust me?"

Cassandra nodded slowly.

"Then know that Opie and I would never let anything happen to you. Hell Ope won't even let anyone drive his vehicle or drive anyone else's."

"He agreed to drive my SUV Friday night." Cassandra said.

Jax looked at Cassandra surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Jax do you think I should go out with Opie?"

"Cassie, you and I both know I can't tell you what to do. I will say this. If you wanna go out with him, then go out with Opie. Just take things slowly…for both of yall. Before I forget, your car is fixed and at the shop all ready for you."

Cassandra nodded before going to get ready for work. When she came down the stairs thirty minutes later, she wore black velour hooded track suit, a white tank top, and her sneakers. Jax noticed she had a backpack in her hand.

"Don't worry Jax. I've got clothes to change into. Since I'm not riding a bike home today and I have to go meet Sam for lunch, I'm wearing a skirt. Though since I do have to ride your bike to work, I put this on until I can change at the shop."

Jax just nodded and soon the two of them left and went to work. An hour later, Cassandra exited the clubhouse where she changed. She smoothed over her outfit and smiled before getting to work. Around lunchtime Opie was working on a bike when he noticed Cassandra walk out of the shop office. He definitely liked what he saw. She wore a black tank top, dark blue jean skirt that hit a little below mid thigh, and black flip-flops. Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Ok boys what do you want for lunch? Do yall want yall's usual from Sam's?"

The guys all nodded or yelled out yes. Thirty minutes after Cassandra called in their order, she was getting ready to walk out of the office to go to her car. When she first walked out of the office, she asked Jax where her car was.

"Ope's bringin it around from the back." Jax hollered from where he was working on a bike.

Cassandra headed out towards the parking lot just as Opie pulled around in her Tahoe. She smiled as he climbed out and held her door open for her.

"Hey…" Cassandra said smiling at him.

"Hey." Opie said.

Cassandra noticed Opie seemed to shift as if he was nervous. What happened next surprised her.

"I'll see you when you get back." Opie said before gently pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss. "Drive careful."

Cassandra sat there stunned. When Opie shut her door for her, she finally snapped out of her stupor. She put on her seatbelt and headed towards Samantha's restaurant. She headed straight back to her friend's office needing girl talk desperately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha. More characters' names might be added later.

**Chapter 7**

Samantha looked up as Cassandra headed into her office. She watched, worriedly, as her friend pulled a bottled water from the refrigerator in her office and drank it all down quickly.

"Cass? What's wrong?"

Cassandra took a few deep slow breaths before she answered her friend.

"Am I too young to have hot flashes?"

Samantha looked at her friend concerned. Well she was concerned until she saw the blush on her friend's cheeks.

"Ok sit down and fill me in on what has recently happened with Mr. Harry "Opie" Winston."

Cassandra took a seat next to Samantha on the couch in her office.

"Ok…well…last night when he dropped me off, Opie invited me with him and the kids to the carnival."

Samantha couldn't help but let out a small squeal of excitement.

"Really? Cass that's great!" Samantha said as she quickly hugged her friend.

"Today he is workin in the shop again. My car was fixed so he drove it up to the front. After I got in, he seemed really nervous about something. Next thing I knew he leaned in really quick and kissed me…on the lips." Cassandra finished with a smile.

Now Samantha really was squealing in excitement. "Well…seems things with you and Ope are goin really well."

Cassandra just nodded still smiling. "Now fill me in on you and Jax."

"Well we had a long talk late last night. He came over after he talked to Tara. He told me he has feelings for me. He offered to help me set up at the carnival. The day after the carnival we're gonna go out to dinner."

"That's great Sam. Really it is." Cassandra said with a smile.

"Before he left he kissed me. I mean he really kissed me Cass. He placed a hand on my cheek after he brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Then he leaned in and…wow. Then he left." Samantha said blushing.

"Yeah he came to my house. I really need to find out where he got a spare key from. If he keeps poppin in like he owns the joint I might have to get it back." Cassandra said laughing.

"Me. When I went out of town that one weekend…I gave him my key to make a copy of before I left. I wanted to make sure you would be ok."

Cassandra smiled and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he gives it back when you and Opie start havin crazy, wild, all out passionate monkey sex."

Cassandra just shook her head at her friend as she hit her with one of the throw pillows on the couch.

"You ain't right in the head Sam."

"You love me anyways."

Cassandra just nodded before the two headed out of the office to get the guys' food. Samantha once again helped her out to the car with the food.

"Tell Jax he needs to be at the fairgrounds to help me set up at eleven am tomorrow morning ok?" Samantha asked her friend once she was in her car.

"Ok. Hey you wanna go shoppin later? I need to get something comfy to wear tomorrow." Cassandra asked.

Samantha just nodded before bidding her friend goodbye. She then once again called Jax and told him to help Cassandra with the food. And once again when Cassandra got back to the shop with the food, Jax came and helped carry it inside.

"Chivalry does live…even if it's because of Sam." Cassandra told her friend with a smirk.

Jax reached out to playfully smack Cassandra's arm. Cassandra got her food and walked over to sit at the table she dubbed as hers, in the corner. She started to eat her lunch when she heard someone speak.

"This seat taken?"

Cassandra looked up and couldn't help but smile at Opie. She nodded and gestured to the chair next to her.

"Please have a seat."

Opie couldn't help but smile as he took a seat. He noticed for lunch Samantha was having the same thing he was. Their lunch consisted of chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes topped with gravy, green beans, and a piece of Texas Toast which was toasted. He then watched as she headed over to the bar and opened one of the coolers. He was confused until he noticed her come back to the table with two bottles of coke.

"These are from my private stash that Clay keeps for me. I normally don't share, but I'll make an exception." Cassandra said smiling nervously at him.

"Thank you Andy. So are you excited for the carnival?"

"I actually am. I love carnivals. My dad used to take me to them when I was little. It was kinda our thing. I actually quit goin for awhile, so I haven't been in a few years. But I decided to go this year. I'm glad you invited me too Opie."

Opie smiled as the two continued to eat.

"I figured the kids and I could meet you around noon at your place. Is that ok?" Opie asked nervously.

"That's fine. Sam told me they're actually not gonna start serving any kind of food until one. She did tell me that if we were gonna get there before that then she would go ahead and eat with us and Jax."

"That's a good idea. Let her know we'll be there around twelve thirty."

Cassandra nodded slowly.

"So your birthday is next week. Any ideas what you want?"

"To be honest…not really. My mom, Gemma, Jax, and Sam all asked me that yesterday. I haven't really given it a lot of thought to tell you the truth. Though I do know they're giving me a party here."

"Really?" Opie asked wondering how she knew.

"Yeah but I'm not supposed to know. I heard my mom and Gemma talkin about it."

Opie cleared his throat as they watched Half-Sack take their trash from lunch. Opie waited until he left before speaking. He placed a hand on Cassandra's knee.

"I know the party isn't until the weekend. So I was wondering if maybe I could take you out for your birthday. You know…like a date."

Cassandra looked from Opie to his hand on her knee. She felt like she was on fire with the simple, soft, and innocent touch. She saw Opie was starting to move his hand and placed her hand over his. She then looked back up at him smiling.

"I'd like that Opie."

Opie couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Before he could say anything, Clay yelled out for them to get back to work and that they could play later. Opie pulled out Cassandra's chair for her slowly and gently. Cassandra stood up and then the two headed out of the clubhouse and into the shop. Opie followed her into the office from the outside door.

"I'll talk to you later." Opie told her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Cassandra just nodded slowly and sat down behind the desk. She sighed as she placed her hand against her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha. I don't own Fashion Bug, but I REALLY love the store. I love how it has clothes for all size women. As a plus size women it's hard to find clothes that will fit, but this store has the cutest clothes in it for a good price. If you have one in your area I recommend shopping there. If you don't they have a site you can order off of.

**Note:** I couldn't remember the names of Opie's kids so I made them up along with their ages. I figured its fiction anyways so it would be ok. LOL!

**Chapter 8**

After Cassandra got off of work, she met Samantha at their favorite store. Granted it was in the next town over, but the girls loved the store so much they didn't care about the drive.

"I love Fashion Bug." Cassandra said smiling as they walked in.

Samantha nodded as they immediately went about looking for clothes. Both girls immediately found what they were looking for. The two women went into a dressing room and tried on their picks.

"Are you ready to come out Cass?"

"Yeah Sam."

The two women stepped out of the dressing room and smiled at each other.

"I like that outfit Sam."

Samantha looked in the mirrors set up next to her. She glanced down at her outfit of choice and immediately fell in love with it. She had picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black three-quarter sleeve shirt that snapped up.

"I can wear my black flats I wear when I work with this right?" Samantha asked concerned.

"Yeah. It would definitely be a cute yet comfortable outfit. You could also wear your black bandana tied on your head to keep the loose hair from going into your face." Cassandra told her friend with a smile.

"That's not a bad idea. Is it ok if I come over in the morning and have you French braid my hair in pigtails?"

Cassandra nodded as Samantha looked over her friend's outfit.

"I think Opie is gonna like that outfit Cass."

Cassandra glanced over her own outfit then. She had picked out a brown satin tank top with crème colored lace around the bust and along the bottom, a khaki colored cargo skirt that hit a little below mid thigh, and a pair of brown wedge heels that tied around her calves to the middle of them with wide brown satin ribbon.

"Do you think its too much…or too little should I say…to wear in front of his kids?"

"It's not like you're hangin out of your top or your ass is hangin out of the bottom of the skirt. It's classy, casual, and tasteful. Don't worry Cass. You look cute. What are you gonna do with your hair?"

Cassandra looked at her long curly chocolate brown hair in the mirror. She wouldn't lie about contemplating cutting it. Right now the ends hit just above the swell of her butt.

"Probably just pull it up in a messy bun or something. I don't wanna leave it down in case it gets hot."

Samantha nodded slowly as the two girls then changed back into their own clothes. After paying for their stuff, they headed back to Charming. Before Cassandra climbed out of Samantha's car, she turned to her friend.

"Opie and the kids are coming for me at noon. If Jax is gonna be meetin you at eleven am…what time do you want me to do your hair?"

"Um…I guess I'll get here around nine. Is that ok?"

Cassandra nodded before entering her home. She took a shower, changed for bed, and fell asleep around ten o'clock. At exactly nine on the dot, the next morning, Samantha was there so Cassandra could do her hair. As soon as her friend left, Samantha jumped in the shower. By the time Opie arrived at noon, Cassandra felt like she might throw up from being so nervous. Granted her and Opie's kids got along very well, but this would be the first time Cassandra had gone somewhere with them without their mom.

"So who's excited for the carnival?" Cassandra asked as she climbed into the passenger seat of her SUV.

Opie's seven year old daughter, Lilly, and his five year old son, James, both screamed in excitement. Meanwhile Opie took that moment to glance at Cassandra. He couldn't help but smile at her when she caught him staring.

"They woke me up at seven this morning because they were so excited to go to the carnival. They were even excited about seeing Miss Cassie."

Cassandra couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief before she smiled at the kids.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I am definitely ready for some funnel cake."

Once again the kids screamed in excitement, agreeing with her. Meanwhile at the fairgrounds, Samantha was enjoying herself, watching Jax help her set up the booths the food would be served in. The main booth would be serving hot dogs, hamburgers, turkey legs, and sausage on a stick. They would also have French fries, onion rings, and an assortment of beverages. The three other booths would serve sausage on a stick, turkey legs, fries, onion rings, an assortment of beverages, funnel cakes, cotton candy, different candies, the big giant pickles, and popcorn.

"So is that all of it?" Jax asked as he leaned against the counter in the empty food booth.

Samantha nodded with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me set up Jax. I really appreciate it."

Jax looked at her with a smirk as he pulled her to stand in between his legs.

"It was my pleasure sweetheart. I'm just hopin you aren't gonna be workin the whole carnival."

Samantha felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she felt his arms go around her waist. She had been feeling nervous ever since he showed up at her house at ten thirty on his bike wearing a black shirt, jeans, and black boots.

"Well I might be able to steal away for a little while. I'll be at the main booth tonight, so why don't you come find me later?" Samantha suggested with a smirk of her own.

Jax nodded and started to lean in for a kiss when Samantha's cell phone rang. He knew when he heard Akon's "Smack That", that it was Cassandra calling.

"I don't even wanna know why that is Cassie's ring tone." Jax said chuckling.

"It's an inside joke. Sorry about the interruption." Samantha said before answering the phone.

Jax nodded slowly as he listened to her talk to their friend.

"Yall are here? Ok good. Go to where the main booth is. Our lunch is almost done. I already had Jax call Ope this morning to find out what him and the kids wanted. See you soon." Samantha said before flipping her phone shut and looking at Jax.

"Any other time I would ask where were we, but Cass is really nervous about today."

Jax nodded in understanding and they headed over to the main booth via ATV. As soon as the kids saw them they immediately began yelling their names. Jax noticed Opie kept glancing at Cassandra and smiled when he got an idea.

"What do you say we have Samantha show us around in this big booth huh?" Jax asked the kids who immediately nodded their heads.

Opie and Cassandra both sent Jax a grateful look. Once the kids were out of site, Opie pulled Cassandra close to him. Cassandra felt like her knees weakened a little when Opie pressed his lips to hers. Before she could relish in the kiss, Opie had pulled away. Cassandra then pulled Opie over to one of the tables that had been set up.

"I need to ask you something." Cassandra said nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha.

**Note:** I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm finding myself wanting to completely change my two SOA stories due to how the new season is going. Was anybody else mad that Gemma didn't tell Clay or Jax what happened? I also can't help but think Tig thinks something is up with her from the way he kept looking at her while Bobby got patched up.

**Chapter 9**

"Ok. What is it?" Opie asked as he straddled the picnic bench she had sat on.

"Opie I've never really been in this situation before…dating a single parent that is. I don't really know how to act ya know? I mean I don't know what's ok and what's not. I mean I know we won't be makin out in front of the kids or anything, but still I don't know what to do here really."

Opie couldn't help but feel touched at her words. While he hadn't really dated since Donna had been murdered, the few women he had gone out with didn't care about his kids. He pulled Cassandra's small hands into his much larger ones.

"To be honest this is new for me too Andy. I don't know what I'm doin here anymore than you do. The only suggestion I can offer is we take things slow."

Cassandra nodded before speaking. "So only quick pecks and hand holding in front of the kids then?" She asked smiling.

Opie just chuckled before he pulled her in for a quick kiss. Cassandra wanted to groan in agony at how quick it was. She figured that she had waited for Opie all this time, and she could wait for more than the quick pecks and hand holding. Before either could say anything, Jax and Samantha came out with the kids holding trays.

"Lunch is served." Samantha said as they placed plates on the table.

"For the kids we have hotdogs and fries. For the adults we have cheeseburgers and fries." Jax said as he sat down.

Samantha noticed the smiles on her friends' faces, and she also noticed the frustrated look in Cassandra's eyes. She made a mental note to talk to her friend later.

Three hours later, Cassandra, Opie, and the kids had walked around the entire carnival. They had been on every ride they could go on. Now they were playing their last game before leaving. Cassandra watched as Opie knocked over all the milk bottles and was soon handed a large teddy bear. She couldn't help but smile as he handed it to his daughter Lilly. She then turned to watch his son James threw his first softball at the tower of milk bottles.

"Oh wow! Good job James!" Cassandra yelled as he knocked down all of the milk bottles in one throw.

Opie was amazed it took his son only one ball while it had taken him all three. He then noticed James look at Cassandra before asking her what prize she wanted.

"Well I'm kinda partial to the big dog with the floppy ears, but you won so pick what you want." Cassandra said as she knelt down next to James.

James looked at her and then shook his head.

"I wanna give you my prize." James told her with a smile as he took a hold of her hand.

Cassandra was very touched at his words. The whole day she had gotten along as well as she ever had with the kids. They had all had so much fun. The kids had even surprised her and Opie earlier. The kids had decided to put Cassandra's hand in Opie's while they had been walking down one of the pathways. Then Lilly had taken a hold of Opie's hand while James held on to Cassandra's.

"Are you sure honey?" Cassandra asked.

James nodded and then turned to tell the man which prize he wanted. Cassandra wanted to cry as it took all his strength, or so it seemed, to lift the dog and hand it to her. She happily took the stuffed animal and leaned over to kiss James's cheek and give him a hug.

"Thank you so much sweetheart." Cassandra said with a smile while trying to hold the tears in.

They were walking towards the exit, after getting and eating sausages on a stick, with Cassandra holding James and Opie holding Lilly, when Jax and Samantha stopped them.

"Didn't win anything huh Ope?" Jax asked with a smirk.

"Already took them out to the truck. We're on our way out man." Opie said as he shook Jax's hand.

"Yall aren't goin to the dance?" Samantha asked surprised.

Cassandra had kept her mouth shut. While she really wanted to go to it, she didn't think Opie did.

"Nah I gotta get the kids home." Opie told their friends.

"Well Cass why don't you stay? You can help me fight the Jax's old lady wannabes off. My car is here too, so you can drive it home." Samantha said with a smile.

Cassandra looked at Opie.

"If you want to stay you can." Opie told her.

Cassandra forced a smile to her face. She did want to stay but she really wanted Opie to stay also. She could remember when they were younger and she had to teach him to dance so he could dance with Donna at their junior and senior proms. The two hadn't shared a dance since then.

"Ok girl. I'll help you fight the sweet butts off of Jax. You'll owe me though." Cassandra said with her forced smile still in place.

Jax noticed Opie seemed kind of sad about her decision. He offered to help Opie take the kids to Cassandra's SUV. Opie bid Cassandra goodbye without a kiss or hug, which disappointed the young woman. He also told her where he would leave her keys before finally walking off with Jax.

"I don't get him at all. One moment he's telling me he wants alone time, and then he changes his mind. He's so freakin confusing!" Cassandra ranted to her friend when they were alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra, Samantha, & Matt.

**Note:** I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm finding myself wanting to completely change my SOA stories. Soon I will be adding new characters. I hope you enjoy & please REVIEW!

**Chapter 10**

Samantha and Cassandra had taken Samantha's car home to quickly change for the dance. Cassandra took one quick look in the mirror at her own image. She wore her hair down in loose curls. Her outfit consisted of a brown and pink corset top, snug dark blue jeans, & brown boots.

"You look good girl."

Cassandra turned to look at Samantha with a small smile. She was still disappointed that Opie wouldn't be there. Samantha wore her hair still in its braid,. She wore a pair of jeans, dark gray tank top with a black lace one over it, and black boots.

"Let's get back to the fairgrounds before Jax sends a search party for us."

Cassandra nodded at her friend and headed out the door with her. When they got back to the fairgrounds they were instantly joined by the guys.

"Took you two long enough."

"Oh fuck off Tig. Don't hate because you can't get anything that looks this good." Samantha told the older man.

Alexander 'Tig' Trager just smirked at the two women.

"Go dance before I rape the two of you."

Samantha and Cassandra couldn't help but laugh before turning to go to the dance floor. Their laughter grew when Jax smacked Tig in the back of the head.

"Let's go shake what our mamas gave us huh Cass?"

Cassandra nodded and the two women began to dance along with the music the live band was playing. After a few songs, Cassandra felt she needed something to drink. She headed to one of the booths serving drinks after telling Samantha where she was going. Cassandra places her drink order for a Diet Coke.

"Make that two."

Cassandra turns around and can't believe her eyes. Standing behind her is her ex boyfriend Matthew Davis.

"Hello Cassandra."

"What are you doing here Matt? You're not allowed to be here in Charming remember?"

Matthew just smiled at Cassandra.

"You know I don't know why you put that restraining order on me. I didn't do anything to you that you didn't ask for. The fact that you think it's gonna keep me away from you is funny. You belong to me Cassandra."

Cassandra quickly backed up away from Matthew. She then headed to where she saw Samantha last. Samantha noticed the look on her friend's face and knew something was wrong. Cassandra knew her friend was concerned but she left it alone. Later that night Cassandra was dancing with a mechanic from Teller-Morrow when she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Cassandra looked up to see Matthew. The mechanic didn't notice the scared look on Cassandra's face. He just simply nodded his head and handed Cassandra's hand over to the man. Cassandra shook her head and tried to pull away from Matthew.

"Come on Cassandra. You can spare one dance with me. It's been a long time since we've danced. Besides this is our song."

Cassandra once again tried to pull away from Matthew.

"Let me go!" Cassandra yelled out.

Samantha heard her friend and looked over to where she was. When she saw who Cassandra was fighting with, Samantha immediately walked to where Jax was standing talking to Tig and Chibs.

"Guys!"

Jax noticed the look on her face and immediately grew worried.

"What is it Sammy?" Jax asked when she was standing in front of him.

"Cassie needs help. That guy is her ex. He used to beat her. He even put her in the hospital a few times."

Jax, Tig, and Chibs immediately headed over to where Cassandra was fighting with Matthew. When they reached the area, Matthew was already heading off. They notice Samantha is now standing next to them holding onto Cassandra. Jax turns to look at Tig and Chibs.

"Yall get Cassie and take her home. Sammy and I are goin to Opie's. I'll call Clay and Mom on my way to my bike. You two stay at Cassie's til we get there."

The two men nodded and took Cassandra to their bikes with them. Chibs held out a spare helmet out to Cassandra. She quietly took the helmet and got on Chibs' bike with him. When they got to Cassandra's, she immediately headed to take a shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cassandra and Samantha.

**Chapter 11**

While Cassandra was taking her shower, Jax and Samantha headed to Opie's. Jax called Opie to tell him they were there so they wouldn't wake the kids.

"What's up guys?" Opie asked as he let them in the house.

"Cassie's ex showed up at the dance. Apparently he used to beat her and put her in the hospital a few times."

Opie felt anger slowly flowing through him. He couldn't believe he not only didn't know about the ex, but that he wasn't there for Cassandra when she needed him. Samantha saw the look on Opie's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Opie you can't blame yourself for this shit." Samantha told him as she sat next to him on the couch.

"She's right man." Jax said agreeing. "We need to get to Cassie's. Tig and Chibs are there with her now. Mom just pulled in. She's gonna stay here and watch the kids."

Opie nodded, grabbed his cut, and followed them out as Gemma came in. She placed a hand on Opie's arm.

"Take care of our girl ok?"

Opie nodded and headed out to his bike. Once they arrived at Cassandra's, it was to see Tig sitting on the couch, watching out the window. Chibs was in the kitchen with Cassandra making her a cup of tea. When Cassandra saw Opie, she immediately went into his arms. Opie hugged her and kissed her forehead. When he saw her tear stained cheeks, he wanted to find the guy and beat his ass. Tig motioned for Jax to come over to him.

"There's a black Honda Civic a few driveways down. It followed us from the fairgrounds. Chibs and I will keep watch over it for now until we leave."

Jax nodded and sat on one of Cassandra's couches since they all came into the living room. He could tell by the look on Cassandra's face she was about to tell them all about the ex. Opie pulls Cassandra into his arms once they're both seated.

"So who is this guy Luv?" Chibs asked slowly and calmly.

"Remember when I was living in Vegas before moving back here a year ago?" Cassandra asked them after a few moments of silence.

Everyone nodded so she continued.

"While I was living there I met Matthew Davis. He was completely different from what I knew as far as guys went. He was like yall's complete opposite. He seemed as far from the bad boy as one could get. He was the manager at the restaurant I was working at. After a few weeks we became friends and got really close. Then he asked me out on a date. We were taking things slowly and we were happy. He was really good to me. Then after six months things changed. He started to be controlling. If I didn't do what he would tell me, he'd hit me. At first it was places that wouldn't show, then it was like he just didn't care who saw the marks. I fought him a couple times and just got worse of a beating. Finally after three months of beatings and hospital visits, I left him."

"How did you get away from that?" Tig asked curious.

"I called Samantha and…" Cassandra paused looking at Samantha.

"You might as well tell them Cassie. They'll find out she was involved sooner or later." Samantha said as she sat next to her friend, taking her hand.

"She who?" Jax asked.

"DeLana." Cassandra finally said.

"Wait you mean like Happy's ex DeLana?" Tig asked surprised.

Cassandra nodded slowly.

"I needed my friends. So I called them. Dee had a call made into the Vegas charter. They came and helped me move all my stuff out. When Matt showed up at the apartment, they beat him. He was warned if he didn't leave me alone then he'd regret it. I thought things were ok. I moved back here and started my life over somewhat. I'm sorry I didn't tell yall. I just figured I was ok. I mean come on yall have seen the Vegas boys. Those are some big guys and I sure wouldn't wanna fuck with them."

Opie rubbed Cassandra's back and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok. He won't ever get near you again." Jax said as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Jax looked at Tig who immediately nodded. Tig stepped into another room and called Juice with Matt's name. He also talked to Clay and gave him the story they were just told. Clay immediately told him the guy would be found and they'd be called to take care of it. When Tig came back into the room he nodded to Jax.

"Let's go get you in bed Cassie. You've had a long night."

Cassandra nodded at Samantha and let her friend lead her to her bedroom. Cassandra laid down and Samantha laid next to her.

"You know we're gonna have to call her don't you?"

Cassandra nodded knowing Samantha meant DeLana. Thirty minutes later both girls were asleep in their same spots. The guys were sitting in the living room talking.

"You know they'll probably call Dee don't you? Someone will need to tell Happy she'll be here."

"We don't even know if she'll be coming back to Charming Ope. You didn't see how she was when she left." Jax told his friend.

"Aye that's that truth Jackie Boy. Poor lass was heartbroken that night."

Tig scoffed from where he was sitting. Jax was about to ask him about it when Tig's prepaid phone rang. It was the call they all had been waiting for. Tig shut his phone and looked at the guys.

"He's at the hotel. Clay has Juice, Happy, Bobby, Connor, & the new prospect coming over to stay with the girls."

The guys waited until the others arrived before heading to Charming Place, the one and only hotel in the small town. Tonight would be the night that the man who had hurt Cassandra would pay for his mistakes. It would also be the night a club member would have to admit his own.


End file.
